1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of pharmacology. In one aspect, the invention is directed to improved salts of guanylhydrazone compounds. In another aspect, the invention is directed to the formulation of pharmaceutical compositions containing improved salts of guanylhydrazone compounds. The guanylhydrazone salts may be used for preventive or therapeutic regimens or for the identification of candidate compounds for producing effective drugs having increased or modulated solubility in water or a neutral solution for enhancing or modulating bioavailability.
2. Related Art
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0043079 to D'Souza relates to microencapsulation as a delivery vehicle for a drug. The guanylhydrazone compound Semapimod is disclosed in one embodiment.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0134904 to Giordano et al. relates to guanylhydrazone compounds for inhibiting RNase P activity.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0203969 to Bevec et al. relates to pharmaceutically active aromatic guanylhydrazone compounds.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0028851 to Bianchi et al. relates to guanylhydrazone compounds and their uses to treat inflammatory conditions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,673,777 and 6,143,728 to Tracey et al. relate to guanylhydrazone compounds and their uses for treating diseases associated with T cell activation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,248,787; 6,180,676; 6,022,900; 6,008,255; 5,859,062; 5,854,289; 5,849,794; 5,753,684; 5,750,573; and 5,599,984 all to Bianchi et al. relate to guanylhydrazone compounds and their uses to treat inflammatory conditions.
All references cited herein are incorporated by reference for all purposes.